¿Qué mierda es el amor?
by Clau-Haze
Summary: Kyle está enamorado, Cartman lo ve como una oportunidad de joderlo, Stan solo quiere ayudar a su mejor amigo y Kenny... bueno es Kenny.  Kyle/OC  One-shot


**¿Qué mierda es el amor?**

Era un nuevo día en la escuela primaria de South Park, los alumnos de 4° grado se encontraban sentados mientras esperaban las nuevas de su profesor el Sr. Garrison.

-Buenos días chicos, hoy tenemos una alumna nueva- dijo.

-¿Alumna nueva?- preguntó Cartman- que cagada-

-Por favor sean amables y denle la bienvenida a Lily Evans- el Sr. Garrison hizo pasar a una adorable niña de cabello castaño oscuro y lacio, ojos marrones y una tierna sonrisa.

Parada al lado del profesor ella observaba todos sus nuevos compañeros mientras sonreía dulcemente.

-Hey Kyle, mira esto- dijo Cartman mientras le mostraba una caricatura de un hombre matando a un judío pero no hubo respuesta de Kyle.

-Hey, hey, hey ¿ya has visto esto?- insistió Cartman- están matando a un puto judío- pero Kyle seguía sin responder, solo tenía la atención fija en una persona: Lily Evans, la miraba totalmente anonadado como si jamás hubiera visto una niña como ella, se sentía extraño, nunca antes había sentido algo así.

-¿Kyle?- le preguntó su mejor amigo Stan- ¿estás bien?-

-Yo...- habló por fin Kyle pero con la vista aún fija en Lily- si...-

-Bueno, siéntate en el asiento libre al lado de Kyle Broflovski- dijo el Sr. Garrison.

-Gracias- respondió Lily con su tierna voz y avanzó hasta su sitio.

Kyle boquiabierto la siguió con la mirada hasta que ella se sentó.

-Hola- le dijo Lily cuando sus miradas se encontraron pero Kyle quedó petrificado y mudo. Ella le sonrió.

Kyle no sabía que hacer y le ocurrió algo que jamás le había pasado antes: se puso más rojo que un tomate, parecía que iba a explotar en cualquier momento.

-¡¿Qué carajo?- dijo Stan- Sr. Garrison algo le ocurre a Kyle-

-Oh dios mío- dijo el Sr. Garrison- llévalo a la enfermería ahora mismo-

Stan se levantó de su asiento y ayudó a su amigo a pararse de la silla, Kyle petrificado y totalmente rojo no pronunciaba palabra alguna, parecía una momia.

Lily lo observó confundida hasta que desapareció por la puerta.

_-Es lindo- _pensó.

*A la hora del almuerzo en la cafetería*

-¿Qué mierda te pasó?- le preguntó Stan a Kyle mientras se dirigían a la mesa donde se encontraban Cartman y Kenny.

-No lo sé, la enfermera no encontró nada malo en mí- respondió.

-Que extraño-

-Oye Kyle ¿ya quieres ver mi caricatura de como matan a un judío?- le dijo Cartman cuando se sentaron en la mesa.

-Vete al carajo gordo de mierda- le respondió Kyle.

-No jodas Cartman, Kyle no se siente bien- le defendió Stan.

-Oh mierda olvidé la leche- dijo Kyle- iré a traer una-

-Te acompaño- se ofreció Stan.

Caminaron por la cafetería hasta llegar a la fila de niños para pedir el almuerzo y en ese momento Kyle se detuvo de golpe.

-¿Qué ocurre?- le preguntó Stan pero Kyle no respondía, solo tenía la vista fija en ella otra vez, en Lily, que se encontraba en la fila conversando con Bebe y Wendy.

-Vol-volvamos a la mesa- tartamudeó nervioso Kyle.

-¿Ya no quieres leche?-

-N-no, vamonos de aquí-

-¿Pero que ocurre?-

-Nada- dijo nervioso Kyle.

-Entonces vamos a pedir la leche que quieres- Stan jaló a Kyle hasta la fila justo detrás de donde se encontraba Lily.

-No- se quejaba Kyle mientras intentaba safarse de la mano de Stan pero justo cuando llegaron a la fila Kyle empujó casualmente por la espalda a Lily, ella volteó sorprendida y sonrió cuando lo vió.

-Oh, hola Kyle- saludó ella dulcemente.

Kyle quedó petrificado al instante, con la boca abierta y los ojos fijos en ella, su rostro se tornó nuevamente rojo y cayó al suelo.

-Mierda- gritó Stan- ¿qué te ocurre Kyle?- pero Kyle no respondía.

-Vamos a pedir ayuda- gritó Lily asustada y se alejó junto a Bebe y Wendy para llamar a la enfermera.

Cuando Lily desapareció Kyle se recuperó lentamente.

-Oh- se quejó Kyle mientras frotaba su cabeza- ¿que ocurrió?-

-Te desmayaste- le dijo Stan.

-¿Por qué?-

-No sé, estás raro desde que llegó Lily-

-No sé que me pasa-

-Lo averiguaremos- dijo Stan- pero primero vamos a comer-

Caminaron hasta la mesa y se sentaron.

-¿Por qué tardaron tanto?- preguntó Cartman.

-Unjdsojvmfooofoop- dijo Kenny.

-Así es, ya nos comimos el almuerzo de Kyle-

-Chicos esto es importante- dijo Stan- debemos ayudar a Kyle-

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Cartman.

-Cada vez que Kyle ve a Lily se petrifica y se pone tan rojo como un tomate-

-¿Lily la nueva?- Cartman pensó unos segundos- oh carajo, esto es más serio de lo que pensaba-

-¡¿Qué? ¡¿qué ocurre?- preguntó Kyle asustado.

-Lily es...- dijo Cartman- un demonio-

-¡¿Qué?- dijeron Stan y Kyle al mismo tiempo.

-Eso es una mierda Cartman- dijo Stan.

-Si, ella es un demonio ¿no te das cuenta?, quiere poseer el cuerpo de Kyle- explicaba Cartman- él se pone rojo porque los demonios son rojos y cada vez que la mira intenta meterse en su cuerpo-

-¿Hay alguna solución?- preguntó Kyle desesperado.

-Solo una- dijo.

-Tnfnjdaop- dijo Kenny.

-Exacto... brujería- dijo Cartman por fin.

-¿Brujería? estás loco, mejor preguntémosle a alguien que sepa, vamos con Chef- dijo Stan.

-No hay tiempo, es más fácil la brujería, no quiero que un demonio se meta en mi cuerpo- dijo Kyle desesperado.

-Bien, nos vemos en mi casa después de la escuela- dijo Cartman.

-Mierda- se quejó Stan.

*Después de la escuela*

-No puedo creer que vayas a hacer esto- le dijo Stan a Kyle mientras se dirigían a la casa de Cartman.

-Cartman tiene razón, si no hago algo pronto ya no seré Kyle- dijo.

Kyle tocó el timbre de la casa:_ Ding dong._

Kenny abrió, el olor a plantas secas y humo salió y rodeó el ambiente.

-Nfiaojfpawok- dijo.

-Gracias Kenny- dijo Kyle y entraron.

La casa estaba llena de un humo espeso y varías plantas extrañas colgaban de la pared.

-Comencemos con el ritual- Cartman que apareció por la puerta de la cocina, vestido de manera extraña con un poncho y un chullo, en una mano llevaba un ramo de una planta extraña y en la otra tenía una botella con un líquido transparente.

-Muy bien Kyle, quítate la ropa- le dijo Cartman.

-¡¿Qué?- preguntó sorprendido él.

-Si, así podremos hacer que el ritual funcione-

-¡Ah!- se quejó Kyle pero obedeció. Se desnudó y quedó en ropa interior.

Cartman comenzó el ritual con frases extrañas mientras danzaba alrededor de Kyle y lo golpeaba con el ramo de la planta. Kenny se encargaba de esparcer el humo.

-Cuidado gordo de mierda- se quejó Kyle nuevamente.

-Tengo que hacer que funcione, no te quejes judío-

Cartman continuó con la misma danza y las mismas frases por más de cinco minutos hasta que se detuvo cuando el cuerpo de Kyle tenía pequeños rasguños rojos.

-Ahora para el gran final- dijo Cartman- te escupiré el agua bendita-

-¡¿Qué?- gritó Kyle- ¿escupir?-

-Deja de quejarte- le gritó Cartman- ¿quieres que esto funcione o no?-

-Continúa- dijo Kyle a regañadientes.

Cartman tomó un sorbo de la botella hasta que sus mejillas se inflaron y escupió a Kyle en la cara.

-¡Mierda!- se quejó este.

Cartman continuó escupiéndole por todo el cuerpo hasta que Kyle estuvo completamente bañando por el agua bendita.

-Para que se complete el ritual ahora debes tomar mi orina- dijo Cartman.

-¡¿QUÉ?- se sobresaltó Kyle- ¡estás loco no voy a hacer eso!-

-Si no lo haces nada de lo que hice antes habrá servido de algo- dijo Cartman bajándose el pantalón.

-Culo gordo, no voy a tomar nada que haya salido de ti-

-Cielos Kyle eres un marica ¿entonces dejarás que el demonio se meta a tu cuerpo?-

Kyle dudó unos segundos pero al final accedió.

-Bien- dijo apenado por haberse dejado ganar por Cartman- todo sea por-

Pero antes de que completara la frase Stan interrumpió.

-¡Basta!- gritó- no voy a quedarme parado viendo como mi mejor amigo se toma lo que salió del cuerpo del gordo-

-Vete a la mierda Stan- dijo Cartman mientras orinaba en un pequeño recipiente- Kyle ya decidió-

-No seas un hijo de puta Cartman, sabes muy bien que solo haces esto para joder a Kyle- dijo Stan.

Cartman reflexionó unos segundos.

-Mierda- dijo por fin.

-¡AH!- explotó Kyle- maldito gordo de mierda, me las vas a pagar-

-Ña, ña, ña, ña, ña- se burló Cartman haciéndole muecas.

-Vamos donde Chef, seguro él te ayudará- dijo Stan mientras Kyle se vestía.

-Jajaja Kyle cayó en mi trampa, Kyle cayó en mi trampa- canturreaba Cartman.

-Cierra la boca o te rompo el culo- le gritó Kyle pero Cartman seguía con la burla- me harté- gritó.

El puño de Kyle dio a parar en la boca de Cartman quien se silenció en el acto.

-Vamonos- dijo Kyle dirigiéndose a la puerta, Stan lo siguió algo sorprendido ante aquella escena.

*En la casa de Chef*

-Y eso es lo que ocurre cada vez que veo a Lily Evans- dijo Kyle con la mirada baja.

-Ummm…- dijo vacilando Chef- eso no es nada raro-

-¿No?- preguntó Stan- pero si se ponía extraño-

-Eso solo significa una cosa- dijo Chef- Kyle está enamorado-

Stan y Kyle se miraron unos segundos.

-¿Estoy enamorado?- preguntó Kyle confundido.

-Si, así es, el amor es algo muy común en las personas- dijo Chef.

-¿Qué mierda es el amor?- preguntó Kyle- digo… ¿qué es exactamente?-

-Bueno, es la atracción entre dos personas del sexo opuesto, claro que si eres marica te va a gustar alguien del mismo sexo, irás a los clubes gay y tendrás sexo por el culo pero ese no es tu caso- Stan y Kyle se miraron nuevamente.

-Stan, tú estás enamorado de Wendy ¿por qué coño no me dijiste que yo también estaba enamorado?- se quejó Kyle.

-No lo sé viejo, no se me ocurrió- respondió y Kyle lo fulminó con la mirada- pero ¿cómo fuiste tan idiota de caer en la trampa de Cartman?-

-Supongo que porque estaba desesperado, jamás me había sentido así por ver a una niña- dijo Kyle tímidamente.

-Gracias Chef- dijo Stan- ahora tenemos algo importante que hacer-

-De nada niños, vuelvan cuando quieran- respondió y cerró la puerta.

-¿Qué es lo que tenemos que hacer?- preguntó Kyle ya en la calle.

-Vamos a buscar a Lily-

-¡¿QUÉ?-

-Vas a decirle que estás enamorado de ella-

-¡No!, no voy a hacer eso… no puedo-

-¿Por qué?, es fácil, vamos-

-¿Fácil?, está hablando el niño que vomita cada vez que habla con Wendy-

-Vomitaba, tiempo pasado- corrigió Stan.

-Bueno da lo mismo pero no voy a decirle nada a Lily y caso cerrado- dijo Kyle- solo por las dudas ¿sabes dónde está Lily?-

-Está en casa de Wendy-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Wendy me lo dijo-

-Oh… y ¿qué quieres hacer ahora?- preguntó Kyle.

-Deja de hacerte el idiota, sabes muy bien que quieres ir a ver a Lily-

Kyle se quedó callado unos segundos.

-Me rindo- dijo por fin.

*En la casa de Wendy*

-Me alegra que hayan venido- dijo ella.

-Si, quisimos pasar a saludarlas- respondió Stan.

Kyle miraba a Lily en silencio.

-Iré a traer algo de tomar- dijo Wendy.

-Yo te acompaño- se ofreció Stan, dándole la oportunidad a Kyle de hablar a solas con Lily.

-¿Ya estás mejor?- le preguntó Lily dulcemente cuando Stan y Wendy desaparecieron en la cocina.

-S-si- dijo nervioso Kyle.

-Que bien-

Pasaron cinco segundos incómodos.

-Eres lindo- dijo repentinamente Lily.

Kyle se sorprendió ante aquellas palabras que acababa de pronunciar.

-¿De verdad crees eso?- preguntó.

-Por supuesto- ella sonrió y por primera vez él también le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Tú también eres linda- dijo Kyle.

Ambos se miraron como si se conocieran por primera vez, como si hubieran sido atrapados por una extraña conexión. Estaban enamorados.

*Dos días después*

Lily caminó hacia la mesa donde se encontraban Stan, Kenny y Cartman sentados almorzando.

-Hola chicos, ¿han visto a mi novio?- les preguntó ella dulcemente mientas sonreía.

-¿Pelirrojo, vestido de naranja, con un gorro verde y judío?, está en un campo de concentración haciendo fila para que lo maten- se burló Cartman pero nadie se rió de su broma.

La mirada pacífica de Lily cambió repentinamente, su ceño se frunció, convirtió sus manos en puños y fulminó a Cartman con la mirada.

-Escúchame gordo de mierda- dijo Lily con voz ruda- no vuelvas a joder a mi novio o te rompo la boca en el mismo lugar donde tienes esa herida y si quieres más te meto una botella por el culo ¿me oíste?-

Todos se quedaron completamente atónitos y boquiabiertos ante la repentina transformación de la tierna Lily.

-¡Lily!- exclamó Kyle que venía hacía la mesa con una caja de leche en su mano- aquí estabas corazoncito-

-Kyle, amorcito, te estaba buscando- dijo Lily con su voz dulce y melodiosa nuevamente.

-Fui a buscar un poco de leche- le respondió Kyle sonriente.

-¿No te fuiste a buscar a otra niña cierto?- Lily frunció su ceño- o te juro que te irá mal porque no solo le arrancaré las tetas a esa niña sino que a ti también te arrancaré las bolas- su voz ruda apareció nuevamente.

-No amorcito, jamás haría eso, tú eres la única en mi vida- respondió Kyle relajado.

-Ese es mi osito de caramelo- su voz dulce volvió- nos vemos más tarde ¿si?-

Y antes de alejarse le dio un beso fugaz en los labios a Kyle.

Stan, Kenny y Cartman seguían petrificados por lo que acababan de ver en Lily.

-¿No es linda?- preguntó Kyle embobado.

-Mierda- dijo Cartman- tu novia es un monstruo-

-Vete al carajo gordo de mierda, ella es perfecta- Kyle suspiró.

Los tres chicos se miraron espantados.


End file.
